


BREAK YOU UP (MONSTA X)

by ShizukaHaneul



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHaneul/pseuds/ShizukaHaneul
Summary: Minhyuk: Do you think your couple will last forever? I'll break you apart._______________________________Why does Minhyuk insists on Wonho and Changkyun not having a relationship? Nobody knows why but everybody on the dorm wants to know.





	1. CHAPTER 1

"You see? They keep doing it... It's fucking stupid..." Minhyuk's voice made Jooheon lift his eyes from the notebook in which he was writing something.

"See what?" Jooheon's voice sounded tired and flat. Lately, Minhyuk had been obsessed with Wonho and Changkyun's behaviour and kept trying to involve Jooheon in all his craziness. "I just see two friends cooking."

"That's exactly what I mean! Wonho and Changkyun cooking! Who do they think they are? " Minhyuk's hands started unconsciously tearing the small piece of paper that Jooheon had discarded minutes before, he fastly turned it into small bits. 

"You're just getting obsessed with this and it's a fucking nonsense. What do you care so much? They are not even dating but what if they are? Wait... Do you like Wonho?"

Jooheon's pouted looking at Minhyuk but he just ignored his question glancing at the two guys as if his life depended on it. 

"Is it Changkyun? Minhyuk... Minhyuk-ah..." Jooheon's voice sounded cute and childish but Minhyuk didn't even notice that his dongsaeng kept talking. He just stood up and walked straight to the guys in the kitchen. 

He pushed Changkyun slightly, in such a subtle way that the young boy didn't even notice that now Minhyuk was between them. 

"What are you doing?" Minhyuk looked at the counter where the guys were preparing some ingredients to add to the instant ramen. 

"Just preparing a late night snack..." Wonho replied opening the pack with the soft boiled eggs they bought at the convenience store. "Well, Changkyun, as I was saying... Then Shownu comes and says..."

"I love ramen!" Minhyuk's hands were caressing Wonho's strong arms as he grinned looking at Changkyun waiting for his reaction. "Can we share it? Please?" 

The subtle caresses turned into something more obvious as Minhyuk's arms tried to hug Wonho's neck to be able to whisper in his ear. "Can we?"

Changkyun kept clumsily cutting some spring onions to put on top of the ramen. He just looked at the scene for a second. Just a short gaze and left the knife over the counter before leaving the kitchen. 

"Yah... Changkyun-ah..." Wonho was trying to take Minhyuk off of him while calling the young man's name. "You said you were hungry."

"Not anymore... I'm just sleepy" Changkyun's voice didn't sound convincing at all but Wonho knew that he wasn't the kind of person to change his mind so he just let him go. 

As soon as Changkyun's left Minhyuk loosen his grip over Wonho's neck. He was feeling so proud. Once again he easily achieved his mission. Wonho just looked at him without understanding a thing. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the ramen thinking that new there was more left to him. 

"I don't even understand where's the fun in all this..." Jooheon's words sounded harsh as Minhyuk sat again next to him on the sofa. "Why do you even mind?"

"You don't because you're just too good, Jooheon-ah."

"You're losing your mind, hyung... You'll regret all this one day. I'm sure you will regret this stupid game."

"Good night." Jooheon just stood up with his hand gripping notebook. He wasn't really mad, just scared that Minhyuk's stupid games could turn into a serious problem in the group. 

"Where are you going? I'm not sleepy let's watch a movie together or something." 

"Not tonight, Minhyuk. Not tonight." Jooheon's just disappeared on the corridor with heavy steps and an even more heavy feeling on his heart. 

Minhyuk stood silently on the living room. The rest of the guys were on their respective rooms doing their own thing and he was, once again, left alone on the living room. He was certainly not a bad person, just someone who liked the attention and looked for it the worst way possible. Just a boy who took bad decision sometimes. 

"Fucking boring..." Minhyuk stood up and walked across the corridor to go to the room he shared with Changkyun. 

"Hey..." Changkyun's deep voice filled the room when he heard the door opening but he didn't raise his eyes from the book he was reading. Changkyun really liked his hyung, even if sometimes he bothered him too much, he couldn't help feeling that he was important in his life. It was just that sometimes he couldn't understand his selfish behaviour. 

"Hey." Minhyuk shortly replied and just prepared for a quick shower before going to sleep. It only took him 10 minutes to be ready but when he went inside the bedroom again Changkyun was fast asleep. 

"I told him a thousand times..." Minhyuk approached the younger guy and carefully took his glasses off of him. Since Wonho mentioned that he looked cute with them it was more frequent for Changkyun to wear them even at the dorm. "You'll break them if you sleep with them..."

Minhyuk took Changkyun's book from his hands too and left everything over the bedside table before sitting on the bed next to his. He turned the lights off and stood like that, just watching Changkyun's sleeping face which only illuminated by the dim moonlight that entered across the window. 

"Why do I love teasing you? Why can't I stop." Minhyuk thought while laying his body on the bed. He rolled over his body to observe Changkyun once more. 

"I love you. Good night." He said out of habit and closed his eyes. 

"I love you too, hyung."

The next day Changkyun woke up earlier than the rest of the guys and left the dorm when the rest of the guys were still sleeping. Not even Minhyuk heard him showering and getting ready to leave. 

When Kihyun woke up, he checked what they had to do that day on his phone and remembered about Changkyun's solo schedule. He whined and stretched his arms, he would have loved to stay in bed more but waking those 5 bums wasn't going to be an easy task. He needed an extra dose of patience that morning. 

It took him an hour to make sure that everybody had their breakfast, except Shownu who was waiting at the living room table even before the breakfast was done, and ready to leave. Minhyuk was still munching a piece of fruit with sleepy eyes when they hopped on the van. 

"Where's Changkyun..." He asked looking around him. 

"He's at a solo schedule. He won't come with us today." 

*KATOK*

Wonho read the text he just got and laughed like a fool while fastly typing a reply. 

*KATOK*  
*KATOK*  
*KATOK*  
*KATOK*

"Hahahahahahah!" Wonho's laugh filled the car and Minhyuk wrinkled his nouse. 

"Who's that?" Minhyuk voice sounded madder than curious and Jooheon gazed at him for a second before pretending to sleep.

"It's Changkyun, he's bored with the manager."

Minhyuk opened his mouth to make an angry comment when Hyunwon interrupted him. 

"You sounded like a jealous boyfriend, Minhyuk." As soon as he said that Kihyun nudged him to shut him up. Shownu saw the scene and looked at them not completely understanding what was happening. Kihyun just mouthed "Later.." and asked him to forget it for now with his eyes. Kihyun and Shownu really didn't need words to communicate. 

The schedule happened without major incidents and soon they were heading to a restaurant where Changkyun was waiting for them. When they arrived, Wonho ran inside the restaurant to sit next to Changkyun and the rest of the guys followed him inside. 

"How was the schedule?" Wonho passed one of his arms over Changkyun's shoulders and they soon started to watch videos on their phones while laughing like crazy.

Soon the food arrived but Minhyuk didn't eat much he just pretended to be very interesting in whatever was happening on his phone screen. Jooheon kept putting pieces of meat and vegetables over his rice and even fed him a couple of times. 

"What happens with those too?" Hyungwon whispered so only Kihyun and Shownu could hear. 

"Minhyuk and Jooheon?" asked Kihyun right before stuffing his face with a piece of chicken. 

"No... THOSE too..." Hyungwon replied moving his eyebrows funnily while pointing at Wonho and Changkyun. "Are they...?"

"Nopes." Shownu replied briefly with his mouth filled with meat. 

"How do you know?" Kihyun whispered without taking his eyes off of them. 

"I asked"

"WHAT!?" Both Kihyun and Hyungwon bummed suddenly and pretended like nothing happened choosing with their chopsticks what next to taste over the variety of side dished they had over the table. 

"What?" Kihyun repeated looking at Shownu very closely. "Who? When? How?"

"Wonho. I just asked him what was happening between them and he just said 'he's a dongsaeng that I like'." said Shownu as if it was nothing. "When there's something you wonder, you just ask, don't you?"

"Shownu..." Kihyuns hands caressed Shownu's thighs softly trying not to laugh. "I swear to you that sometimes I really don't know if you're a genius or a fool".


	2. CHAPTER 2

Monsta X were all in the practice room taking a break. Some of them were napping, some eating snacks but Shownu and Jooheon were texting each other pretending they were not. 

((KAKAOTALK CHATROOM))

SN: Just tell him. 

JH: When will I? While he's jumping on Wonho’s arms? Or while he's touching his butt in front of everybody.

SN: C’mon. You know he’s just playing. He does that to everybody, you included. 

JH: Not to me. 

SN: I’ve been his doing that to you a thousand times. Thousand times more than I would have like... 

JH: Not anymore. Also, he told me he wants to make sure they break up. 

SN: They are not even dating. 

JH: That’s not an obstacle. Nothing is to Lee Minhyuk.

SN: Still, I think you should simply tell him that you like him. 

_________________________________________

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh” Jooheon’s dramatic cry made everybody in the room look at him. Even those who were sleeping rubbed their eyes and looked at him in disbelief. He just left the phone on the floor and ran outside of the room heading to the bathrooms. He needed time alone. 

“Go, with him and bring him. Practice is starting in 10 minutes.” Shownu told Minhyuk with a serious tone that was not his style at all. 

“Me? Why?” Minhyuk’s voice sounded slurred because of the chocolate cookie he was munching. 

Shownu didn’t even reply. He just looked at him knowing that even Minhyuk who was a free soul wouldn’t disobey the leader. 

Minhyuk stood up still whining and headed directly to the bathrooms. He knew exactly where Jooheon was, he had to look for him several times there in the past, even before debuting. 

“Jooheon-ah…” He opened the bathroom stall door and saw him sited with his legs crossed and his head leaning on his hands. “Is the practice too much? I can ask Shownu to let you go home. Your face is red. Do you have a fever? Did you catch a cold?”

As always Minhyuk was speaking fast and he didn’t even let Jooheon had a chance to reply while pressing his hands over his front to check his temperature. 

“Yah!” Jooheon whined pushing his arms away. “Can’t one have a lonely moment in this group? Why does everybody has to know what the rest are doing all the time?”

Minhyuk looked at him perplexed and took his hands off of him. Having that kind of childish fuss was common in Jooheon but that time he sounded really angry. 

"Why are you that mad, Jooheon-ah..." For the first time in weeks, Minhyuk and Jooheon were having a conversation alone. 

"I don't know," Jooheon whined and avoided Minhyuk's eyes. "I just that lately you..."

Jooheon started talking in a very low tone, his hands nervously squeezing his own shirt. He did a pause to catch the breath and when he was about to continue, both of them heard a boom coming from outside of the stall that startled both of them. 

"Hahahahaha! Changkyun! No! Hahahaha. Stop!" Wonho's voice filled the bathroom with his cheerful laughs. "I don't want to take it off!"

"Hyung! Take it off! Just a moment, ok? Ok?" Changkyun who had been teasing Wonho for the whole break even followed him to the bathroom.

"I'm not taking it off and I'm not taking a picture!"

Jooheon and Minhyuk looked at each other in silence wondering what was really happening outside. As soon as Minhyuk moved to stand up and go outside Jooheon hugged him and covered his mouth with his hand. He looked at him begging him not to move or say anything. 

"They will tease me if they know I was here hiding," Jooheon whispered in Minhyuk's ear. 

"C'mon! I promise I won't show the picture to anyone. I really want it please, hyung! Take it off or I'll take it for you." Changkyun kept insisting, their voices were coming closer. 

Jooheon and Minhyuk looked at each other surprised. They could see both of their feet under the stall door: Changkyun had trapped Wonho against the wall and they were laughing like crazy.

"Is... is he asking for a shirtless picture?" Thought Minhyuk feeling his blood boiling. 

"Ok... I'll take it off" Wonho said suddenly and Changkyun did a cute squeak as a response.

Jooheon hugged Minhyuk even more tightly against his body. He didn't want him to leave, not at that exact moment. 

Jooheon and Minhyuk stood there quiet in the most awkward situation possible. They could still hear their conversation and laughs but a couple of minutes later they saw their feet moving and leaving the bathroom. 

"Agh..." Minhyuk sighed when they both heard the door closing. 

"What was that?" Jooheon asked beginning to stand up and opening the door to leave the stall. 

"How would I know?" Minhyuk was suddenly in a bad mood. " Fucking unfair..." 

"What?" Jooheon couldn't hear the last part because Minhyuk only mumbled it. 

"Nothing... Let's go before Shownu kills us." Minhyuk left Jooheon alone in the bathroom feeling powerless and stupid. 

_________

Some days after, everybody was at the company building, some of the guys were doing some paperwork for their next travel to America and some of them, the ones that finished the paperwork, was having a break at the cafetería. 

"What is happening with Minhyuk, Wonho?" Kihyun asked directly while holding a warm cup of coffee in his hands. Shownu sitted next to him was playing with his fingers over his back. 

"I would love to know. He's been following over and over for the past few weeks."

"Do you think he likes you?" Shownu asked right before raising his eyebrows to greet Hyungwon who was approaching the table. 

"I really don't think he likes me. He's really just playing, or teasing or who knows what he's planning. But I'm a hundred per cent sure that he's not trying to seduce me for real or anything like that."

"How are you so sure?" Hyungwon asked knowing exactly what they were talking about athough he could only hear half of the conversation. He sat next to Wonho and took his drink to have a sip. 

"I can see it in his eyes. He's... not sincere when he says those things."

"Who's not sincere?" They all turned fast when they heard Jooheon's voice, the only one who seemed unbothered was Shownu. 

"The main character of the new drama of KBS." Kihyun lied and grabbed Jooheon's hand to make him sit next to him and Shownu. He knew he loved being next to Shownu because that gave him free hand to tease him and play with him. "I think we should all start getting ready, guys. Finish your drink and let's go to the dorm, alright?"

Jooheon was already playing with his fingers over Shownu's cheeks and the Wonho and Hyungwon were fighting for the drink as if nothing happened. Kihyun looked for his small diary on the bag, he wanted to check the schedule to make sure that he wasn't missing anything. 

"What do you guys wanna eat to...night. Oh... fuck..." Swearing wasn't common for Kihyun but when he saw Minhyuk walking towards them with his long arms wrapped around Changkyun's waist, he knew that if it was possible to describe Minhyuk with a word that was: unpredictable. 

Minhyuk smirked at the table when they arrived close to them and caressed Changkyun's neck softly, in such a deliberate way that it was obvious that he wanted all of them to see. He even slipped a couple fingers on Changkyun's shirt collar before talking. He was only looking at Wonho, he wanted to make sure that he noticed every single movement and word. 

"We won't have dinner with you guys" Changyun who wasn't much bothered by the playful skinship really looked shocked when he heard that. It was obvious that he wasn't aware of the change of plans. "I wanna bring Changkyun-ie to somewhere special, ok? Bye."

He casually ended the conversation by walking away with clingging to Changkyun. He was so sassy that he even looked back for a second before exiting the cafeteria. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Jooheon stood up so abruptly that his chair was even knocked over making some other customers look at them wondering what was happening. Shownu grabbed Jooheon's hand over the table, still with his legs crossed and a serious expression on his face. Kihyun knew that he felt sorry even if he wasn't responsible. 

Everybody on the table just went silent. They were so shocked that they didn't even know what today. It wasn't the fact that two members wanted to spend some time alone, it was Minhyuk's movements, words and attitude. He was up to no good and everybody knew about it.


	3. CHAPTER 3

When Changkyun and Minhyuk came back to the dorm, only Hyungwon was sleeping. Shownu had been trying to get Kihyun to rest for 4 long hours but in the end, it was him who was forced to join Kihyun in the living room, looming in sleepless hours of waiting.  
Wonho and Jooheon were also awake but they are in their own beds, looking at the ceiling and checking their phones from time to time. 

Shownu was dozing off with his head over Kihyun's shoulder when, finally, the door was opened. Kihyun stood up startling poor Shownu who hugged a pillow after seeing that the boys were back and closed his eyes with a big smile on his face. It was 4 am. 

"Where were you?" Minhyuk and Changkyun were slightly intoxicated, laughing and still hugging each other. "It’s one thing not coming home for dinner and it’s another for coming in at 6 am!" 

"It's 4 am, Kihyun hyung..." Changkyun smiled like a fool showing his phone screen for him to see the correct hour. 

"Whatever! You! Go to bed!" He pointed at Changkyun who was already walking to his room staring at the floor sadly.

Wonho, who had heard that they were back, opened the door when he heard the youngest walking through the dorm corridor.

"Hey..." Changkyun looked even more apologetic when he saw Wonho's soft gaze. Wonho is just a kind person who never gets angry. Rarely, he gets angry just to joke around and if he is sincerely mad, it was easy to calm him down with some sweet cuddles. 

"Hey," Changkyun's voice was even deeper that night. 

"Go take a shower and sleep here." He pointed at the small bathroom in his room. "Jooheon couldn't sleep and he's in your room. I bet he wants to talk to Minhyuk. It’s better if we don’t disturb them."

Maybe because he was very tired or slightly drunk but Changkyun didn't even bother to deny the offer. He looked around the room when he entered while Wonho quickly prepared some comfortable clothes for him and sat on the bed again. 

"I'll prepare some tea for you while you shower. Don’t fall sleep inside, okay?" He caressed Changkyun's hair before leaving the room.

The young boy stood silently in the middle of the room. He approached Wonho's bed and smiled at the small picture on the bedside table. He didn't know that Wonho had that snapshot framed there. He took it and smiled. It was the first picture they took together when they met. They were way younger, way less experienced but they still share the same dreams and passions. He then realized how much he liked Wonho back then. 

"I had a huge crush on him." He laughed feeling like a fool and walked inside the bathroom with the change of clothes. He striped quickly still thinking about the picture, about the past and about everything. "I did have a huge crush... I did..."

He suddenly realized that he didn't have a crush on Wonho in the past. He still has a crush on Wonho, even now at this exact moment. It was just that he was so accustomed into thinking that it was a one-sided love, an impossible one, that he convinced himself that they are just friends. 

"Shit." He felt that weird pressure on his chest, the one that he hadn’t felt for a long time. It took him 10 minutes to put himself together and finish showering. When he opened the door Wonho was already there; with his sweet face contrasting with his muscular body, his gentle smile and two cups of hot tea waiting. 

"I bet you feel way better," Wonho said giving him the cup and coming closer to sit next to him on the bed. "Can I know where do you guys went to?"

"We just went to have dinner at a restaurant and then we went to a..." He got silent for a second but decided to be honest. "We went to a club. Please, don't get mad... I swear to you that I didn't take off my hat or mask at all. Nobody approached me or recognized me. It was amazing... everybody enjoying the music, dancing, having fun, meeting people..." 

At that exact moment, Wonho realized for the first time that Changkyun is three years younger than him and his idol life started too early. He probably never had a chance to go out with his friends and have fun at the clubs. He never got to meet people, flirts around, laugh out loud, cry or even got his heart broken. But still, he is able to write amazing lyrics about love, passion and sorrow. He had always known that Changkyun is special, someone special in his heart. 

"Next time, please…let's go together, alright? I promise to you that Kihyun won't know about it and I'll bring you home safe and sound."

"Really, Hyung? Really?" Changkyun was happier than ever, that he even stretched his arms willing a big hug from him. Yes, maybe he was still a little bit intoxicated but that only made him even cuter. 

It was 5 am and Wonho already knew that his plan wasn't going to succeed. Changkyun wasn't sleepy at all, he was rather chatty. They talked for long hours still laying on the bed. As the hours passed, the conversations went deeper and deeper: the night at the club, music, friendship, family and even, love. And as the hours passed, their positions in the bed had also changed, soon they found themselves laying on the bed cuddling.

"It's been a long time since we talk like this," Changkyun said with his eyes already closed, his voice was deep and calm. It was obvious that he was gently falling in the land of dreams. 

"I don't think we ever..." Wonho replied but he felt Changkyun's warm breathing on his neck. He carefully moved and saw his face completely relaxed. "Such a sleepyhead. Good night, Changkyun."

He turned and saw the frame with the picture of them. He noticed that it wasn't in the same position as always. 

"They say curiosity killed the wolf... " He said jokingly and then poked Changkyun's nose, ruffled his hair and hugged him closer before falling asleep. 

___________________________________________________

The next morning there was a building tension in the dorm. Wonho and Changkyun were still sleeping but the rest were having breakfast, not even looking at each other. 

Minhyuk's appearance was the messiest, after a discussion with Jooheon he decided to lend him the room to sleep and went to the sofa. He barely had slept a couple hours. 

It wasn't easy to decipher Jooheon's feelings at that moment. More than mad he was sad, but he didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Shownu. Kihyun was so worried about it that he kept offering him the things he likes the most. 

"The manager texted saying that today's photoshoot was cancelled because of the rain. What if we order some mandu today after the English class, Jooheon-ah?" He was stroking Jooheon's hair over and over trying to tame a strand of hair that insisted to poke over the rest. "Or do you prefer some teokbokki? We can get both!"

"I don't mind..." said Jooheon lying thinking that some mandu would have been great. 

"He doesn't care what he eats. He just doesn't want me to be around." Minhyuk stood up from the chair while gathering his plate and cup to bring it to the dishwasher. 

"I never said that!" Jooheon whined slapping the table.

Shownu grabbed Kihyun and Hyungwon's arms to bring them somewhere else. 

"Yes, you did!" Minhyuk replied loudly turning around. "You said it yesterday!"

"I said that I don't care about what you do and where you go!" Jooheon was about to cry but was holding back his tears. He didn't want Minhyuk to see him being weak. 

"But you do care," Minhyuk answered with a smirk on his face. 

"Yes! I'm that stupid because I still care about what happens to you!" Jooheon stood up and looked around finding a way to avoid that situation. "Fuck! I can't even enter my room because they are sleeping there." 

"They slept together..." Minhyuk replied with a tone that sounded less harsh. "So, fucking unfair."

Jooheon heard it this time and looked at him quizzically. He was so sick of this game that he decided to confront him once and for all. 

"What's unfair? Not being able to sleep with Wonho? Or with Changkyun? What Minhyuk, what's so unfair that you've been driving us crazy for weeks?"

For the first time, Minhyuk stood silent. He couldn't reply, he couldn't say the truth under any circumstances. Not to Jooheon. 

"Minhyuk hyung..." Jooheon approached him and trapped him at the corner of the kitchen. "Say it."

Minhyuk looked away and sighed, mindlessly rubbing his fingers over the counter. 

"I really don't feel like talking about it."

"Morning!"

Changkyun and Wonho entered the kitchen at that exact moment with sleepy eyes and messy hairs. Jooheon and Minhyuk quickly moved away from one another and pretended like they were washing the dirty dishes in the sink. Wonho made Changkyun sit on the kitchen table and opened the refrigerator looking for something for them to eat. When they were far enough Jooheon tried to continue the conversation by whispering to Minhyuk.

"Who do you like? Wonho? Changkyun? Please just tell me."

"Lee Jooheon... You're a fool. I don't like any of them." He replied looking at him in the eyes. "I have enough with Shownu and Kihyun being all lovey-dovey in the dorm. I don't want more people here doing what I can’t."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was proofreaded by the lovely Kai


	4. CHAPTER 4

They say after a storm comes the calm so, for some weeks, dorm life seemed to have returned to normality. They were all too busy with the performances, interviews and, of course, the trip to America, to continue the flirting game that was causing many headaches in the Monsta X family. 

"Changkyun-ah..." Minhyuk sat on the bed next to the younger boy and patted his arm. Neither of them realized this but Minhyuk slowly decreased his flirting attempts on Changkyun. Their last conversations and interactions were more friendly and normal. It may have been the fact that Changkyun was always stuck to Wonho or the maybe because Minhyuk's heart was slowly but steadily accepting his true feelings. "Can I wear your leather jacket tonight?"

Without asking for permission Minhyuk already had already taken the jacket and stood up to check himself in front of the mirror. It actually suited him very well. Changkyun shortly nodded in response but suddenly shook his head and said: 

"No, no, no. I'm sorry, hyung, but not tonight." 

"No? Ow..." Minhyuk looked at the golden buckles and grommets and sighed, he really liked that piece of clothing. "Are you using it tonight?" 

"Yeah" Changkyun admitted while smiling like a fool looking at his phone. He continued typing fastly and talking at the same time. "I might wear it tonight..." 

The room became silent as Minhyuk took off the jacket and laid it over the bed. Changkyun followed all his moves with his eyes and wondered if it was okay to tell his hyung what was his plan for the night. 

Even if Changkyun had pretended not to notice all the games, he was well aware of how for some weeks Minhyuk had been following Wonho all around and suddenly decided to turn himself in his new prey. He had to admit that at the beginning it really bothered him to see the handsome hyung chasing Wonho everywhere but soon he noticed that Minhyuk's words and actions were kind of forced as if he was actin. His hyung kept on checking if he was looking when flirting with Wonho, he was more interested in Changkyun reaction than what Wonho had to say about his teasing behaviour. Some weeks later, the tables turned and he was then the target. In the beginning, he went along with the charade because he was curious about Minhyuk's intentions but then he also enjoyed receiving his attention and even more Wonho's.

"I'm going out tonight, to a club, with Wonho." He said it for once and smirked happily. Since the last time he went out with Minhyuk, he had been anticipating that opportunity. Minhyuk looked at him noticeably shocked and for some seconds just stammered nervously. 

"W-what? What? Are you crazy? It's dangerous enough for us to do it in Korea. How on earth are you pretending to do it here, in New York! If they catch they'll kill you. No, wait! They are going to kill us all! No, no, no. Forget about it. If you really want to go out, we can do it when we go back to Korea. I mean, when are we going back?" Minhyuk fastly checked the screen of his phone to see the date. "Four days. Ok, you can wait four days, don't you? It's not that long and I know a club in Seoul that you will love. No club in New York can compare to that one. The music is better, the drinks are cheaper the... Changkyun?"

The young boy already left the room when Minhyuk noticed it. He was heading to Wonho's room and when he opened the door his hyung was doing some exercises over the room carpet and Jooheon was listening to some music laying over the bed. 

"Jooheon hyung" He smiled broadly and took his headphones from his head to make sure he could hear him. "Minhyuk is calling you, he needs I-don't-know-what."

"Oh, really?" Jooheon, who was always so credulous stood up and left the room half-walking half-dancing to the music. "Coming!" 

"Hyung. Hyung, hyung, hyung." Changkyun laid over the bed and stretched his arm touching Wonho's naked back. It was always impressive to see him tirelessly doing pushups. He pressed one of his fingers softly over his waist a couple of times and the older boy had to stop immediately doing the exercises because of the tickling sensation. "I thought you would already be showering or ready to leave."

Wonho stopped laughing and rolled over. He tried to contain himself and looked at him seriously with his hands behind his neck. He was trying to convince himself of convincing the younger to give up on his crazy plan but it was too tempting. Not to mention that it had always been hard for him to say no to Changkyun. 

"Are we really going to..." 

"Yes!" Changkyun didn't even let him finish. He jumped from the bed and pressed Wonho's cheeks with his hand looking at him closely. "Please, please, please, please!"

Wonho sighed and let go a small smirked feeling suddenly happier than ever in his life. 

"Ok, let's do it."

_________

The night was cold, both of the young guys could see the air coming out from their mouth every time they exhaled but they were so excited to be there that their bodies felt hot and tingly. 

"I can't believe we're here." Changkyun was especially handsome that night with his hair styled and a little bit of dark make-up embellishing his beautiful eyes. Wonho, who already noticed it, was standing notably close to him on the queue to enter the club. "Thanks, hyung. I really wanted to be here."

The queue moved and they were soon entering the club and paying for the cloakroom to leave they jackets there. 

"You mean clubbing?" Wonho took off his jacket revealing a shirt that was so sheer that let nothing to the imagination. Was he trying to seduce his poor dongsaeng?

"I... I mean here, with you." Changkyun laughed bitting his lips and took Wonho's hand inviting him to join him on the dance floor. 

They enjoyed their time there like never. Nobody recognized them, nobody asked for pictures or signatures. They were just two guys in their twenties, having fun, enjoying life and music. In that situation, both of them felt that they were able to finally be themselves. The music was loud but they didn't need words to communicate they just smiled like fools and avoided each other gaze biting their lips as their bodies were rolling and coming closer and closer. 

"I told you! They will come here!" Minhyuk's loud voice was powerful enough to pass over the loud music. 

Changkyun and Wonho looked around clearly surprised when they recognized Minhyuk's voice. They two boys were on the VIP space, really close to the dancefloor heatedly arguing like always. 

"I already knew they would be here but it's you who should not be here! No, wait! It's me who should not be here!" Jooheon who was evidently embarrassed for the situation and kept pulling Minhyuk's arm to leave the place. "Let's just leave them alone, ok?"

Changkyun moved to approach the two hyungs but Wonho grabbed his arm faster and suddenly hugged his neck bringing him closer to his body again. 

"Don't... Please" Changkyun felt a tingly sensation on his ear when Wonho whispered. His breath was warm and his body smelled sweet and salty at the same time. His knees felt so weak that he even had to grab his shirt. "Pretend you didn't see them. Let's just, let's just be us tonight. Alright?"

It was the first time that Changkyun saw Wonho behaving like that. His eyes were gazing deep into his and his lips were hanging beautifully as he was whispering every word in his ear. Discussing didn't even cross his mind, Wonho's words sounded so helpless. Who was him to say no if he also wanted it so bad?

Minhyuk and Jooheon were still arguing when they noticed that the two boys had disappeared from the dance floor. 

"Where are they?" Minhyuk was grabbing the stair handrail scanning the club looking for them but there were too many people.

"Hyung... please..." For once Jooheon's voice didn't sound harsh or mad he was just tired and sad about that stupid game. "Let's just go, ok?"

Jooheon's hands were grabbing Minhyuk's shoulders, giving him a soft massage. Minhyuk stopped looking around and just lowered his head between his arms sighing. 

"I can't do it, don't I?" He pressed his front against his left arm and closed his eyes bitting his lips. "If they really love each other I can't stop them, don't I?"

"You can't stop love, Minhyuk..." Jooheon moved to lay his body on the handrail and grabbed Minhyuk's head caressing his hair and brought him close to his chest. The same way Minhyuk had done it for him in the past everytime he was in a bad mood. "Don't you think I would have done it years ago if it was that easy?"

Minhyuk lifted his head looking at him in the eye for the first time in weeks but rapidly looked away. His body was still resting over Jooheon's who was wrapping his arms around his waist with no intention to let him go. He thought of leaving the place but he suddenly saw them and his world broke apart. 

Hidden behind a sheer curtain Wonho and Changkyun were embraced speaking softly with their noses rubbing and pretending the rest of the world didn't exist. They were playfully avoiding each other's gaze after each gentle kiss for a moment and seconds later they were circling their hips against each other as they devoured each other's lips against the wall. 

"Fuck..." 

Jooheon, who had seen them too, was pressing his front against Minhyuk's head. 

"That night..." 

Minhyuk's eyes opened widely and suddenly forgot about Wonho and Changkyun. It was the first time in years that Jooheon had mentioned that. 

"That night we did the biggest mistake in our lives. You know it, don't you?"

"We were just two young kids... We spent too much time together and we mistook friendship for desire. Luckily we stopped it before it was too late." Minhyuk turned his body and pretended to look around for his drink while talking but soon gave up just looking at Jooheon's lips for a second.

"The mistake was trying to stop." Jooheon continued talking and Minhyuk sighed closing his eyes, he didn't want to hear it what he had avoided for years. "You can't stop them. You can't stop us."

Although he was trying to hold it together and speak calmly, Jooheon was shaking, all his body was quivering and he couldn't even believe that he was speaking honestly for the first time. It took him years to dare speak his mind and confess his true feelings to his hyung. 

When all that happened in the past Jooheon was only 18 years old but soon what started as two friends flirting and playing, ended with them heartbroken and deciding to stop for the sake of the group. Both of them felt betrayed for weeks when some years later Kihyun and Shownu had decided to come out and reveal that they were dating. That was the point in which Minhyuk changed and left behind his bubbly personality to become grumpy and manipulative. But it was also the moment in which Jooheon knew he had not only lost the love of his life but also his best friend. Now it was his only opportunity at least make the old Minhyuk come back. 

"I know it will hurt you but I think you should just accept that they are together now and I also think that we should just try and..." 

"Don't... just..." Minhyuk's heart was beating so fast that he couldn't even hear the music nor Jooheon's voice. He could only see the imagines of the past, the secret dates on Starship roof, the pain of knowing they had to stop, the discussions, the sleepless nights, the injustice feeling that had been suppressed in his heart for years. "It just hurts too much..."

He lifted his head once more but this time with tear-filled eyes and his lips red for the abuse of his own teeth. 

"It fucking hurts..." His voice was breaking as he was trying to explain himself but Jooheon didn't even give him a chance to talk. 

It was so sudden but so natural, Jooheon's lips were pressing against his bringing back all the good memories. All the stupid tears that he had been unsuccessfully trying to hold back were now flooding over his cheeks while his hands pressed Jooheon's back. 

"Love hurts fucking good..." Jooheon replied with a sweet smirk and hugged him even closer as his hand caressed Minhyuk's chin inviting him to open hips lips a little bit more. When their tongues touched for the first time they both felt the same excitement as in the past. The same connection. The same. 

For a second Minhyuk wished to stop the time. He wanted everything to remain like that forever without knowing that the future had even better things prepared for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I'm thinking about creating a oneshot with a scene from Minhyuk's and Jooheon's past. What do you guys think about it?
> 
> Have a lovely day
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter (@ShizukaHaneul)
> 
> Shiz

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Here's some links that might be interesting for you.  
> My website: https://haneulshizuka.wixsite.com/website  
> My fanfic Repository: https://haneulshizuka.wixsite.com/website/pagina-en-blanco  
> My AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHaneul/pseuds/ShizukaHaneul   
> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/ShizukaHaneul 
> 
> Have a lovely day. 
> 
> Shizuka Haneul


End file.
